


Abaddon

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bars, Bomb Dropped, M/M, Mentions of Past Betrayal, Mind Games, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Mob Politics, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Abaddon has the ability to rattle Henry, when all he wanted was to have a quiet drink.





	Abaddon

The whiskey made a pleasing burn down Henry’s throat. It was his first of the night, and he wasn’t planning to get drunk, so he was going slow, nursing his drink.   
The bar was high-end, the lights were low. Classy patrons got hammered and acted like they were doing the exact opposite. The piano player who was going to be getting a big tip from Henry that night was looking, concernedly, at the rich woman sitting next to him.  
Henry sat at the bar, away from the socializing patrons. He didn’t particularly want to socialize with them. Though he was in their same class, he absolutely despised them. While in wealth it was equal, he had a higher class than them in all other respects.  
Balthazar was in Kansas, visiting his adopted family for an early Christmas. Meaning that Henry was missing him, terribly. It was amazing how, after only three weeks of dating, Balthazar could mean so much to him.   
A woman sat beside Henry, despite the other barstools being entirely empty. Henry saw a shock of loose, curly red hair, and tried not to let it show how tense he suddenly became. There was only one woman this could’ve been, and it was the very last woman Henry ever wanted to see.  
“Josie.” Henry greeted.   
“Ah, ah, ah, Henry,” Josie said, wiggling her finger. “It’s Abaddon, now.”  
“Right. Your professional name.”   
“Everyone should have a professional name, no? To put your best self forward.” Abaddon reasoned.  
“If your best self isn’t your only self, than you’re doing something wrong.” Henry countered, not looking at her. He instead took a sip of his whiskey, staring intently at the alcohol behind the bar.  
“Oh, come now, Henry. Don’t be like that. We were friends, once.” Abaddon appealed.  
“Until you stabbed me in the back.”  
“True. But that was just politics.”  
Abaddon fell silent for a moment, and Henry hoped that would be the end of it. But it never was with Abaddon. Instead, she ordered an Old Fashioned and sat back in her chair, casually.  
“What do you want, Abaddon?” Henry finally asked. Her drink arrived, beautifully garnished.  
“What makes you think I want something, Henry?” Abaddon evaded the question, taking a sip of her cocktail.  
“You always want something. You never interact with people unless you can get something you want. Be honest with me, Abaddon, I’ve known you too long for you to be anything else.” Henry persisted. Unless she physically left the room, there was no escaping the question, and she knew it as well as he did.  
“I’m just here to give you a little friendly advice.”  
“So, I should expect neither friendly, nor advice.” Henry added. Abaddon pursed her lips, but continued on.  
“You should keep your cards closer to your chest. Someone could exploit what you care about.” Her painted lips curved into a smile, one Henry would expect from a predator about to pounce. Henry felt a stone drop in his gut.   
“What do you know?” Henry growled, looking her in the eyes and not even flinching.  
“Only the name of your newest conquest. Balthazar…such an odd name. Truly one of a kind.” Abaddon’s voice was almost entirely neutral. If Henry didn’t know her so well, she could’ve passed as pleasant.  
“Abaddon, if you’ve done something to him…” Henry let the sentence hang. She knew perfectly well what he was capable of. And what he was like when he was angry.  
“I haven’t done anything.” Abaddon said. She finished her drink in a single gulp and set it back onto the bat with authority. She threw a twenty onto the bar and strode out, making heads turn as she left the bar.  
Henry ducked out of the bar, only just remembering to pay for his drink (he was a mobster, not an animal), and walked to his office. He attempted to keep his steps careful, like he wasn’t worried about anything at all.  
Once he arrived at his office, he called Balthazar. He waited with baited breath for Balthazar to answer, and didn’t fully relax when he did.  
“ _Henry! I’m so happy to hear from you._ ” Balthazar’s voice was just that. Happy.  
“Balthazar, are you alright?” Henry asked, quickly.  
“ _Yes, darling, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?_ ”  
“Just, listen to me. Stay safe. Be around more than two people at any moment you can, only be alone when you absolutely have to. You might be in danger.” Henry rushed out.  
“ _Henry, who is it that has you so rattled?_ ” Balthazar asked, concern thick in his voice.  
“Someone I hope you never meet.” Henry paused. “I’m sorry, Balthazar. I…I never should’ve involved you in my life. I should’ve left you alone.”  
“ _Answer honestly. Do you want me out of your life? Don’t think about what you think I’ll want or what’s good for me. Think about what you want._ ” Balthazar said. Henry knew the answer, without even thinking.  
“I want you with me.”  
“ _It’s as simple as that. I’ll be home soon, don’t worry._ ”  
“I’ll always worry.” Henry argued. “Until you’re right beside me, I’ll be terrified.” A soft laugh came through the phone.  
“ _I know, darling. Because that’s who you are. But I’ll be by your side soon, you can count on that._ ”  
“Until then, Balt.” Henry said.  
“ _Until then._ ”  
Balthazar ended the connection, and Henry felt a bit better. But there was the unshakeable feeling of dread still leftover from whenever he spoke with Abaddon.

 

Henry’s worries were finally being eased.  
He was at the airport, waiting for Balthazar to get off of his flight. He was fidgeting, playing with the sleeves of his suit. He hadn’t had time to change from his meeting, otherwise, he would’ve greeted Balthazar in his everyday attire. He was getting several looks, but all of them were appreciative.  
Suitcase in hand, Balthazar stepped into the terminal and immediately set eyes on Henry. He gave a big grin and sped up his pace, joining Henry. Henry immediately wrapped him in an embrace, holding him close. Balthazar returned it in full.  
“You’ve no idea how much I missed you.” Balthazar murmured.  
“If it was even half as much as I missed you…” Henry countered. “I’m so glad you’re home.”   
Eventually, Henry realized he couldn’t stand there forever, and released Balthazar. Though, he kept an arm around his shoulders, just for an added measure.  
“Who should I be worried about, darling?” Balthazar asked, coyly.  
“I’ll tell you, later. For now, I just want to hear you talk. I’ve missed it.” Henry replied. And just as Balthazar was launching into a story about his surrogate brother yodeling, Henry heard a soft ticking noise. Henry looked around, making Balthazar stop.  
“What is it?”  
Henry’s eyes scanned the airport. Not too far from him, under an empty seat, he saw it.   
A bomb. _Oh._


End file.
